Object Shows Community:Chat/Logs/29 September 2019
13:55-01 hm 13:55-20 omg vemsa has a new profile pic *all: oooo* 13:56-12 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 13:56-15 e 13:56-19 butter's here 13:56-19 Here I am 13:56-21 hurrah 13:56-29 ANGERY 13:56-35 Sorry about reporting u to Chikako 13:56-43 i am angery 13:56-45 I feel like I should remove the message but idk 13:57-02 ship test - Firey x Leafy 13:57-05 that ofa 4 is not out yet 13:57-13 dont worry 13:57-26 you can enjoy other object shows at the meantime 13:57-27 I’m going to edit it so it says “(EDIT: Forgiven, you don’t have to do it now)” 13:57-44 also no ships allowed, thank you. another offense will result in a ban. 13:57-52 your welcome lol\ 13:58-03 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 13:58-11 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 13:58-22 Message has been edited yey 13:58-27 yey 13:58-31 yay 13:58-41 now u no longer suffer the deadly reminder 13:58-41 i have fun new profiel picture 13:58-51 wait what 13:59-02 b r u h 13:59-11 (starts bfb intro) 13:59-23 Yeah you have a new pfp 13:59-25 Also, bruh moment 13:59-31 firey plush = out of style lol 13:59-36 yea 13:59-39 four with tiny face = E P I C 13:59-48 it is juicy 13:59-50 Timeline of vemsa: 13:59-52 fox 13:59-56 jigglypuff 14:00-04 no anime penguin 14:00-08 lung 14:00-11 firey plush 14:00-17 four picture 14:00-26 also you were cloudy at one point 14:00-30 yea 14:00-33 Eggs. 14:00-36 eggs 14:00-40 eggs 14:00-41 eggs 14:00-42 e g g 14:00-42 eggs 14:00-44 eggs 14:00-44 eggz 14:00-45 eggs 14:00-46 eggs 14:00-47 eggs 14:00-48 eggs 14:00-49 eggs 14:00-49 eggs 14:00-50 eggs 14:00-50 eggs 14:00-51 eggs 14:00-51 eggs 14:00-52 eggs 14:00-52 eggs 14:00-53 eggs 14:00-54 eggs 14:00-55 eggs 14:00-55 Wheres Eggs? 14:00-57 egges 14:01-00 *eggs 14:01-01 eggs 14:01-02 burn center 14:01-02 eggs 14:01-03 eggs 14:01-05 eggs 14:01-12 BALLOONY GOT THE FEWEST VOTESSSSS 14:01-14 OK ENOUGH 14:01-23 yea i luv my earf 14:01-26 Yea I should stop 14:01-32 *le tap* 14:01-35 ~ Hollytang has joined the chat ~ 14:01-36 *kills four* 14:01-39 *ded* 14:01-40 recovers fore 14:01-43 rip 14:01-50 “Fore” this ain’t Roblox 14:01-55 im not dedded tho 14:01-56 i meant four 14:02-09 with their chat filter lol 14:02-12 also odds you cant recover me 14:02-12 Eggs! (again) 14:02-19 dats impossible 14:02-30 Unless BFB 10 14:02-30 (ono, here we go again) 14:02-50 hey holly we need you to blocc someone 14:02-58 vem should we get Patrick blocced? 14:03-02 the next person to say eggs gets eliminated 14:03-04 and no 14:03-10 okay 14:03-22 even though he disobeyed your Warning? 14:03-28 he did 14:03-30 he kept making pointless pages 14:03-33 but it was minor 14:03-53 hm 14:04-05 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 14:04-13 Vemsa my fav charater is Cloudy 14:04-22 gimme som conke 14:04-44 *Woody dabs* 14:05-11 oop odds that was your last warning 14:05-26 ok ill leave bye 14:05-29 ~ TheOdds1sOutComic has been banned by Vemsa ("Misbehaving in chat") ~ 14:05-31 ~ TheOdds1sOutComic has left the chat ~ 14:06-03 back 14:06-16 hi 14:07-05 did you need anything 14:07-27 not really 14:07-29 no 14:07-32 oh ok 14:07-56 hm 14:08-17 k imma brb 14:09-56 back 14:11-01 holly do you think i'm good enough for discussion mod 14:01-39 *ded* 14:01-40 recovers fore 14:01-43 rip 14:01-50 “Fore” this ain’t Roblox 14:01-55 im not dedded tho 14:01-56 i meant four 14:02-09 with their chat filter lol 14:02-12 also odds you cant recover me 14:02-12 Eggs! (again) 14:02-19 dats impossible 14:02-30 Unless BFB 10 14:02-30 (ono, here we go again) 14:02-50 hey holly we need you to blocc someone 14:02-58 vem should we get Patrick blocced? 14:03-02 the next person to say eggs gets eliminated 14:03-04 and no 14:03-10 okay 14:03-22 even though he disobeyed your Warning? 14:03-28 he did 14:03-30 he kept making pointless pages 14:03-33 but it was minor 14:03-53 hm 14:04-05 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 14:04-13 Vemsa my fav charater is Cloudy 14:04-22 gimme som conke 14:04-44 *Woody dabs* 14:05-11 oop odds that was your last warning 14:05-26 ok ill leave bye 14:05-30 ~ TheOdds1sOutComic has been banned by Vemsa ("Misbehaving in chat") ~ 14:05-31 ~ TheOdds1sOutComic has left the chat ~ 14:06-03 back 14:06-17 hi 14:07-05 did you need anything 14:07-27 not really 14:07-29 no 14:07-32 oh ok 14:07-56 hm 14:08-17 k imma brb 14:09-56 back 14:10-41 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 14:10-42 ok 14:10-43 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:11-01 holly do you think i'm good enough for discussion mod 14:12-14 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 14:12-19 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:12-46 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 14:12-59 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:13-10 h o l l y 14:13-47 uh maybe 14:14-05 hm 14:14-13 maybe i could get promot 14:18-47 hm 14:49-46 ~ U4Again has joined the chat ~ 14:50-07 ~ U4Again has left the chat ~ 14:50-09 ~ U4Again has joined the chat ~ 14:50-12 ~ U4Again has left the chat ~ 14:13-10 h o l l y 14:13-47 uh maybe 14:14-04 hm 14:14-13 maybe i could get promot 14:18-47 hm 14:49-45 ~ U4Again has joined the chat ~ 14:50-07 ~ U4Again has left the chat ~ 14:50-09 ~ U4Again has joined the chat ~ 14:50-12 ~ U4Again has left the chat ~ 15:01-37 ~ Ma luissahhotmail.com has joined the chat ~ 15:01-38 ~ Hollytang has left the chat ~ 15:01-40 ~ Hollytang has joined the chat ~ 15:01-37 ~ Hollytang has left the chat ~ 15:01-38 ~ Hollytang has joined the chat ~ 15:13-08 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 15:13-16 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:32-32 ~ Hollytang has left the chat ~ 15:43-32 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 15:46-22 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:51-30 e 15:32-33 ~ Hollytang has left the chat ~ 15:46-24 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:51-31 e 16:01-39 ~ Ma luissahhotmail.com has left the chat ~ 16:01-41 ~ Ma luissahhotmail.com has joined the chat ~ 16:17-00 ~ Ma luissahhotmail.com has left the chat ~ 18:41-33 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:42-53 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:45-24 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:09-22 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has joined the chat ~ 20:09-46 no 20:09-47 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has left the chat ~ 20:22-49 ~ Blue86400 has joined the chat ~ 20:23-02 /me soloes Vemsa 20:23-32 ~ Blue86400 has left the chat ~ 20:32-21 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:33-30 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 20:33-45 where were you yesterday? 20:34-28 but first, wanna rp Battle for Needy? 21:03-13 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:33-44 where were you yesterday? 20:34-28 but first, wanna rp Battle for Needy? 20:52-27 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 21:03-12 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 21:14-00 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 21:14-02 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 21:27-13 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has joined the chat ~ 21:28-17 fff 21:28-21 i exist 21:28-28 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has left the chat ~ 21:27-13 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has joined the chat ~ 21:28-24 fff 21:28-28 i exist 21:28-29 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has left the chat ~ 21:33-33 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has left the chat ~ 21:33-36 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 22:13-51 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 22:10-33 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 22:13-50 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 22:14-05 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 22:14-09 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 22:14-39 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 22:18-07 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 22:33-37 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has left the chat ~ 22:33-38 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 22:50-18 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has left the chat ~ 22:50-22 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 22:51-52 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has left the chat ~ 22:52-03 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 22:54-45 ~ Blue86400 has joined the chat ~ 22:54-48 ~ Blue86400 has left the chat ~ 22:54-48 ~ Blue86400 has joined the chat ~ 22:55-29 ~ Blue86400 has left the chat ~ 22:58-19 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has left the chat ~ 22:58-19 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 22:50-21 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 22:52-03 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 22:54-44 ~ Blue86400 has joined the chat ~ 22:54-45 ~ Blue86400 has left the chat ~ 22:54-46 ~ Blue86400 has joined the chat ~ 22:55-28 ~ Blue86400 has left the chat ~ 22:58-23 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 23:18-12 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 23:18-15 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~